Hey, Punk! That's My Brother!
by writersblock242
Summary: “He ain’t even your real brother. Why do you care so much?” Kyle asked smartly. “He is my real brother. Ain’t his last name Mercer like mine? Don’t you ever say he ain’t my real brother.” Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Four Brothers or any of the brothers for that matter.

"Excuse me."

I couldn't help but smile as Bobby came up behind Kyle. It got me another punch in the jaw, but knowing Bobby, Kyle was in for a lot more. I gave him a quick punch back before Bobby pushed me out of the way. "Hey, that's my baby brother you're messing with." Bobby flung Kyle around and slammed him into the wall.

When Kyle let me go I backed away so Bobby could teach Kyle a lesson.

"Don't you touch my baby brother again or you're going to have to face me. Do you fucking hear me, punk?" I jumped a little when Bobby punched Kyle in the mouth. For the first and only time Bobby reminded me of foster dad number four. Number four…

_"Kid!" Foster father number four, also known as Frank, yelled. "Did you break my bourbon bottle? _

_"No, sir." I really didn't, but I was sure Frank wouldn't believe me._

_"Why are you lying to me, boy?" Frank's eyes lit up with rage._

_"I didn't. I'm not. I swear!" I pleaded._

_"Liar!" Frank backhanded me so hard I ended up on the floor. "You never lie to me again. Do you hear me?" He kicked me as I tried to get up. _

_"I promise," I said quietly, trying to fight back tears._

_"What did you say, boy?" Frank yelled._

_"I won't lie to you. I promise," I said a little bit louder._

I was seven then. I only lived through one more set of foster parents before I met Evelyn. Evelyn, the sweetest lady on Earth and her band of delinquent sons: Bobby, Jeremiah, and Angel. Angel ignored me at first. Jerry tried to get me to do all of his chores. Bobby. Bobby scared the shit out of me when I first met him, but he was the first to see me as a brother. They've all softened up to me a little, but right now I'm not sure they will ever like me.

"He ain't even your real brother. Why the fuck do you care so much?" Kyle asked smartly.

"He is my real brother. Ain't his last name Mercer like mine? Don't you _ever_ say he ain't my real brother." Bobby pushed Kyle to the ground and gave him an extra kick just to make sure he understood. "Come on, Jackiepoo. Let's get out of here." Bobby swung his arm around me and I just had to smirk. This is what it was like to have a brother.

"If that punk ever fucking touches you again you talk to me, ok?" Bobby said to me.

"Okay." I shrugged his arm off of me. I just didn't like people touching me.

"You want to go get some pizza or somethin', kid?" Bobby shoved his hands in his pocket to fish for his keys when we got to his car.

"Sure." I stayed quiet for a while as we drove. "Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah, Jackie?" Bobby replied.

"Do you really think of me as your real brother?" I looked at Bobby.

That question must've caught Bobby off guard because as soon as I asked it Bobby swerved the car a little. "Yeah, Jack, of course. You're a Mercer now and you're gonna have to live with it." Bobby looked at me quickly then smiled. "Yeah, Jackiepoo you're a Mercer for good now. Don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"Thanks, Bobby. That means a lot. I've never had a big brother before." I ran my fingers through my hair like Bobby does sometimes. Bobby was probably the coolest big brother a kid could have.

"Well, you're lucky because you have three big brothers. Three older brothers who will beat the fucking daylights out of anyone who lays a hand on you." Bobby pulled into the pizza place. "Come on, let's go eat."

We sat down at Bobby's usual table by the window and ordered a pepperoni pizza and a bottle of Pepsi.

"Look, dinner theatre." Bobby pointed to a woman out the window who seemed to be throwing her ex-boyfriend's stuff out the front door as the assumed ex-boyfriend yelled back at her while trying to fit his stuff in his car. It was kind of funny. The lady was fucking nuts. We watched that while we ate our freshly delivered pizza until the boyfriend drove away. The girlfriend threw one last thing out the window after the boyfriend drove away. "I'll be right back," Bobby wiped his face and hands on his napkin and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I called but Bobby didn't hear me.

He came back a few minutes later with the giant suitcase thing that the crazy lady threw out the window. "What's that?" I asked him.

"It's your new guitar, Jackie, see?" He pulled a gorgeous guitar out of the case.

"Really? I can have it?" I asked in awe.

"Sure. Seein' how crazy that chick is over there I don't think her boyfriend will be coming back for it." Bobby smiled and handed me the guitar.

"It's awesome, Bobby, thanks!" I felt the guitar in my hand and I felt my smile grow wider.

"It's what brothers do, Jackie. It's what brothers do." Bobby patted me on the back and I knew that is what brotherhood is supposed to be like.

**Authors Note: **This is my first Four Brothers fic so, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to maxiekat and the people at Garrett Minds for inspiring me to write this.


End file.
